What Goes Around
by FireStorm00X
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Pansy are friends and when their parents betroth them to each other they have to find a way out of it. But that becomes a minor worry Draco when he starts seeing green eyes in his dreams and when Harry starts seeing silver eyes in his!
1. Default Chapter

HEY! This is the start of a story and the chapters wont all be this long, but i'll try to keep them frequent, Winterum is coming up so I'll have loads of time to write. If anyone knows a good Beta or is one I really need one, I'd love it if you told me about one. HUGS!

Story: Chapter One (posted 2/13/05)

Hills rose in all directions, causing the thin road to twist sharply through the thin woods. The hills became more dramatic and soon seemed more like mountains, and the forest grew thicker until the road was marked on either side by a thick barrier of trees with limbs blotting out the sunlight overhead.

Any fool who'd made it so far was sure to know where exactly they were headed, but if they didn't, they truly were a fool. For ahead, beyond a heavy iron gate with snakes and roses made of twisted metal, beyond a line of ancient magical defenses and a pair of vicious but well trained dragons, sat a great house. On a hill, cleared of woods and covered in gardens and fields for the unicorns and diacorns and nightmares, the castle waited. Since 200 AD the castle had belonged to the most pure of purebloods and most dangerous of enemies, the Malfoy family. Its sprawling wings and vast dungeons deep below the surface proved the extent of the family's wealth.

Today though, a week before the son of Luscious Malfoy was to return to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was a distinct feeling of nervousness in the lady of the house.

Narcissa sat in the first floor drawing room, studying the Persian rug and nursing a glass of Cabernet. She was a beautiful and vain woman, white hair and pale skin, with seductive blue eyes that had lured men from across ballrooms and had one day lured Luscious Malfoy to her. She did, contrary to popular belief, love her son...to some extent, for heaven's sake she'd pushed the thing out of her uterus, she had to feel something for him. Luscious though, he was different from his wife, he adored his little boy and perfected him the way all Malfoy's were perfected. He was taught to eat, speak, walk, think and move as though he were a god and was blessed by the universe with such heritage.

Today, well today was going to be one of those days. Draco Octavian was a month away from being sixteen and, at that, there had been some plans made. Serious plans, to keep the lines pure and to make sure everything turned out okay...in the long run that is. Luscious was pacing the room, waiting for his son to awaken and come down for morning meal and the Prophet.

They only needed to wait another moment before the door opened and a slightly confused looking Draco walked in, behind him one of the house-elves had just popped out of view.

"Mother? Father? What is it? Juji said you wanted to speak to me," Draco walked forward and seated himself opposite of his mother.

"We've got some news Draco, you know how we've been encouraging you to date around and let loves and lusts flash and fizzle before your sixteenth birthday?" Luscious asked his boy.

"Yes..." Draco answered him cautiously; he'd been doing nothing of the sort mind you. At Hogwarts the girls were low-class and crude and didn't interest him in the slightest.

"There's been a reason," Narcissa prompted her husband.

"We've found you a wife in Pansy Parkinson, you'll be married at Christmas when you're both sixteen," Luscious spoke a little quickly.

There was a moment of silence where Draco looked at his parents emotionless. Then, ever so slowly, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his upper lip curled back. A low hiss escaped him, "You what?"

"A-" before Luscious could continue a scream caused he and his wife to go silent. They cringed sharply and covered their ears, around them they were fairly certain the Manor was crumbling down at the volume and pitch of their sons shriek.

But about twenty miles away the parents of Pansy Parkinson were dealing with a similar situation.

On Privet Drive, a thin boy sat staring at the ceiling, wondering what to do for the last five days of his summer vacation. He was very thin and his clothes were several times his size and were rolled, pinned, tied and cut in an array of ways. This did nothing for him though, since he was still very thin and his wild dark hair made him look something of a homeless orphan.

But that's precisely what he was, his home wasn't this house and his parents had died when he was very young when they were attacked by the Evil Lord Voldermort. He'd survived with nothing but a scar to show, and some magical abilities, like talking to snakes and being the only thing alive able to kill the reborn Dark Lord. Sometimes life just sucked ass.

But Harry Potter had spent the summer desperately trying not to die by starvation or exhaustion from his chores (mostly outdoors in the blazing sun). With the will to survive, he'd hardly had time to think about his godfather's death...during the day that is. During the night, he was a sleeping mental case. See his...wait a minute, you've read the goddamn book, you know what happened to Sirius right? Good, let's move on.

Downstairs, movement signaled that the Dursleys, his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley, the cousin he'd inherited these oversized clothes from. Harry sat up, peeling the bed sheet off his back and pulling on a shirt to replace it. He walked downstairs and saw Dudley letting Piers and Malcolm into the house. These were his gang friends, and the three had a nasty habit of beating up on Harry, even though Dudley was scared of Harry, he was more fearful of loosing his reputation.

"Hey Potter, what's new?" Piers asked, his beedy little eyes twinkled maliciously.

"Nothing really, just going down for some water," Harry walked past them but felt Malcolm grab the back of his shirt a second before he was stopped by it. "What do you need?"

"Oh, nothing," Malcolm said, letting go and blinking innocently. Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, he heard the sexual comments the three had made as he left, but he didn't care. He left tomorrow, nothing really mattered anymore.

The next morning he did leave, he was dropped off at the Leaky Cauldron and that was that. No good-bye, not that it mattered and no connections to the Dursley house, not until next June anyway.

Inside he saw the normal group of people, in the corner he saw a group of sixth-year Slytherin students sitting around talking and looking rather peeved.

"Can you believe they want me, me-to marry you?" A voice, smooth and rather upset sounding asked from the shadows. Harry placed it as Malfoy but he couldn't tell who the prefect was talking to.

"No, my parents say I'm making the worst of a great situation. Great! I'm betrothed to you," a voice recognized as Pansy Parkinson answered him. Harry then remembered the other people sitting there. Next to the shadow called Draco Malfoy sat Blaise Zabini and beside him was Goyle. On the other side sat shadowed Pansy, Millicent Bulestrode and Crabbe on the end.

"That's wretched and it'll never work out," Blaise said, his hand was supporting his chin and his wrist was covered in glittering silver bracelets in an array of colors.

"I know!" two voices agreed with him.

"Tell your parents then, if neither one wants it, how can they make you?" Millicent said, looking between the two shadows.

"Easily, that's how," Malfoy said a little dramatically. Harry walked quietly to the counter and continued to listen in.

"Don't be histrionic Drake, we-we need to find some loop hole out of this," Pansy said, she contemplated for a moment and then spoke again, "what if I find someone else to date and stay with them through the wedding. That way, we can't get married."

"But what about when you break up?"

"You'll find someone, we'll alternate conflicting relationships until we're seventeen then we'll run away to Finland and hide out until the war is over, our parents keel, come back, get our money and mansions and go globetrotting," Pansy said with a flourish.

"That'll never work," Malfoy said.

"Why?"

"Cold weather chaps my lips," he said as if it was a crime.

"We'll go to Taihti, then," Pansy shrugged.

"Too hot, I'll tan."

"Iceland?"

"Stop trying Pansy, he wont agree," Blaise stopped the blonde before he could shoot that one down.

Pansy huffed and slumped in her seat. "What then?"

"Just don't do it," Blaise said with roll of his large hazel eyes.

"What?" the whole group looked at him.

"Don't say "I do," refuse, scream, kick, run-off, claims your gay or lesbian, refuse to go home for Christmas, say you've got a fatal illness, whatever. Just say no," Blaise explained as he sipped a frothing drink Harry suspected to be Fire Whisky.

The group was silent and Harry walked to Tom and got his room key, not really caring to hear anymore. Harry walked up the stairs in the back, finding his room and settling in. Malfoy betrothed to Parkinson? Harry felt himself cringe at the thought. It was nearly dinner so the Gryffindor walked back down. There he saw a small group of adult men standing with the Slytherin group. Luscious Malfoy, Jaspheth Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle Seniors, Vaden Zabini and Horus Bulestrode were all present.

Soon only the Zabini and Malfoys remained, the two father sat down across from their sons and ordered drinks. Harry took this opportunity to seat himself nearby, wanting to listen in.

"Blaise, my dear, what did you do today?" Vaden asked his son.

"We went to the Apothecary and restocked our potion supplies, got our school books and new quills. We bought a practice snitch and broom polish, plus I got a new tie and some shoes too," Blaise answered, sipping his drink again.

"What about you Draco?"

"I bought a new winter cloak and some chocolate. Blaise got himself a book on elves and I found a really interesting book on healing," Malfoy responded to his father's question.

"Good, I'm glad." Luscious smiled at his boy and then pulled out a small stack of Galleons. "Here, why don't you two stay here for the night? Vaden and I are going to a meeting at the Ministry and wouldn't be able to take you home until early in the morning."

"A night here only costs two Galleons father, it's almost like you're encouraging us to go and spend your money," Draco said, taking the stack from his father and counting them out.

"Well, we'll leave that to your interpretation Draco."

"Oh, and do take care of Blaise here, he has a habit of finding a foreign bed to sleep in," Vaden smiled slyly and stood up. Luscious followed him, smirking at his son. The two older men left, though Harry was certain it was a Death Eater meeting they were heading to and had something to do with crushing the Ministry.

"What do you think we should do Blaise?"

"I don't know, let's eat out and go to a show," the hazel-eyes boy answered, smiling the way his father had.

"Let's go," Malfoy and Zabini stood and left. "Where should we go for dinner?"

"How about we head Opal's?"

"Sounds good," Malfoy nodded to his companion.

Harry frowned, he wasn't too interested anymore, really he couldn't wait until Hermione and Ron arrived the next morning, then he could tell them about his summer, they could go shopping for school supplies and even go into Muggle London. That would be better than eavesdropping on Slytherins.

YAY! Please please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER! YAY! Sorry about the nearly two week period! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

posted (2/26/05)

After an hour of sitting in the pub reading the entire Daily Prophet and having a long conversation with a patron about Fudge's governing choices Harry went back to his room to lay down. He _was_ sleeping peacefully until about one thirty when giggling in the hall awoke him. Grumbling Harry walked to the door to tell the person to shut the fuck up when he heard Blaise Zabini's voice.

"Draco's going to want sleep," there was a pause and some noise of kissing, "what should we do Abe?" Harry frowned, Abe was an unconventional name for a girl. There was some more kissing before a deep, very much manly voice that answered. "We'll just get a different room," kissing pause, "and soundproof it."

Harry shuddered at the thought of Zabini and this Abe person needing to silence their room. He crept back to bed and laid down, willing himself to sleep and not picture what may be happening just across the hall. After a restless hour or so he fell to sleep again, and ended up dreaming of the entire Slytherin house being flamming gay and using the dungeons for things other than potions.

It was morning when he awoke next, the sun was trying to burn a hole in his forehead which made him wake-up. Blinking against the painful light Harry dressed quickly and grabbed his wand, school list and money-sack before leaving his room. In the pub he saw Lucius Malfoy sitting with Vaden talking humanly over coffee and scones. They were both smiling warmly and sipping their drinks as if they hadn't just killed some poor muggle or muggle-born at their Death Eater meeting. Harry felt his insides turn in anger, how could they be so normal after murdering someone?

Behind him he heard Zabini and Malfoy coming down so he moved quickly to the bar and ordered a mug of Pepper-Up Soda. Tom handed it to him in the bottle over the counter and glanced over at the two boys joining their fathers.

"So boys, how was your night?" Vaden asked, offering his son a seat next to him.

"I had a great night father, thanks for the time," Blaise said with an angelic grin.

"We had a great dinner and went to a concert at the Sunlight club," Malfoy junior said, sitting with his father.

"The Sunlight club? I remember the Prophet saying that was a vampire club, is that true?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure it is, but there's a blood bar so they don't try and feed off of us, it's great though, they had Ballum playing, you know Blaise and I have been wanting to see them again ever since Munich last year," Draco Malfoy said, waving off his father's concern. Lucius smirked and looked over at Vaden, the two exchanged fatherly looks but obviously trusted their sons so didn't put up a fight. Harry felt rather jealous before he took a drink of soda and was warmed by the potion mixed with carbonation. He walked out and towards Flourish and Blotts to meet his friends in a few minutes.

When he arrived he saw Ron standing with the twins Fred and George as well as Ginny and Hermione talking over a copy of what appeared to be Witch Weekly. A little ways inside the books shop Harry could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasely talking to someone. Harry smiled and rushed over to his friends, Nearly jumping on Hermione and Ginny before they saw him coming. The two girls screamed in surprise and hugged him tightly, drawing the three boys and their parents over.

"Hey Harry, what've you been doing these days?" Fred or perhaps George asked, quirking one eyebrow.

"Yeah, you need something to-" Fred started.

"Surprise the Slytherins with-" They both spoke at the same time.

"Once you get back?" Only George finished.

"We'll talk over drinks at the Cauldron later," Harry whispered as Mrs. Weasely came into earshot. The twins gave him identical smiles and then turned to grin innocently at their mum.

"Hello Harry dear," Molly wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. "We've missed you this summer."

"I've missed you too Mum Weasely," he'd taken to calling her that over the summer in the letters he exchanged with Ron, this made Ron of course just as happy as it made is mum since it meant they were pretty much brothers. Mrs. Weasely got a little flustered and happy and hugged him again.

There was a pair of evil snickers heard and the group turned to see Mr. Zabini standing with Blaise next to Draco with his father next to Zabini Senior. The two Slytherin boys were smirking and standing as if they owned the ground beneath them. Lucius was sneering, though his was less angry than Mr. Zabini's, which was more of a silent snarl.

"Mr. Malfoy, I didn't expect to see you out of Azkaban for awhile," Arthur said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder, and another on Ginny's. Harry was still held to Molly, who silently reached out and put a hand on Hermione.

In front of Lucius, Draco's smirk turned into a glare and his white teeth could be seen from beneath his lips, they were surprisingly sharp which made Harry raise his eyebrows. However, the older man touched his cane head to his son's shoulder, calling him down.

"However did someone like you get to be pureblood?" Lucius asked, moving past his son toward the group.

"Don't move to close Malfoy, you're outnumbered," Arthur warned him, glancing around the group, all of whom seemed ready to draw their wands. Lucius paused and looked them over, smirking.

Before he could say anything, three boys, two slightly older than Blaise and Draco and one slightly younger, walked over. All three looked very much like Blaise and Vaden, probably brothers.

"Father, what's going on?" One of them asked in a smooth and even tone.

"There's a group of lowly ruffians blocking the book shop, but stand down my sons, Lucius knows what he's doing," Vaden answered them, his dark brown eyes never left Lucius Malfoy's back.

"We're not lowly ruffians, Death-Eater, you and your sons can stuff that right up your arse and sit on it," Fred called out, glaring angrily.

"If there were any positive attributes about you before, they've all disappeared now," Lucius sneered again. Several people in the street had stopped to watch what was happening. A reporter for either the Prophet or Witch Weekly ran forward and snapped pictures of either side in the moment of silence.

"At least we had positive attributes, unlike you and your son," Molly spat with venom. Lucius' eyes blazed at this, glancing briefly at his son with an expression just as angered. But after a second the Malfoy heir's features softened and he smirked.

"Father, here comes mother, you wouldn't want her to see us in the presence of muggle-loving jokes like them, would you?" Draco indicated to Narcissa Malfoy who was walking through the thickened bystanders towards her son and husband.

"No, we wouldn't. Vaden, I'll see you at the Harvest Ball in a few days," Malfoy nodded to them and walked back to his son. Narcissa walked towards them, her white and scarlet robes fluttered around her thin frame as she reached their side.

"I'll see you then, Narcissa," All five Zabini's bowed lightly to her and she curtsied in return.

"Vaden," she smiled to him then turned to his sons, "Kristopher, Nikolas, Blaise, Julius." She smiled to them and then turned back to her husband whom she kissed on the cheek and gave him a secret little smirk. "Hello Lucius, whatever are you doing here with...them," she said the last word while giving the group of disgusted look.

"We were just leaving. Draco, you and Blaise buy your school things then come back to the manor, Blaise may stay with us until the Harvest Ball, alright?" Lucius spoke to his son.

"Thank-you father, Blaise?" Malfoy called to his companion.

"Sounds great," Blaise answered, getting a small sack of galleons from his father and walking over. Then the Malfoy parents and the Zabini father and his sons parted ways. Leaving the two boys standing together and smirking.

Harry wondered what was going on, all this nonsense and leaving but not leaving and going and staying and giving and then abandoning. It was very strange, it convinced him even more that Malfoy was nutty. Fred and George gave each other evil grins, the two most disliked Slytherins were standing unguarded in Diagon Alley where they would be for the whole day.

"What do you say Blaise, robes first?" Malfoy asked.

"Sure," Zabini nodded and they walked away without another glance back. The people who had stopped did the same, continuing on their way without considering the Weasleys, Harry or Hermione.

"We're going to the store, pick up a few things, okay?" Fred said, smiling at his mother.

"All right, but no mischief," Molly gave her sons a warning look and let them go.

"You kids have money?" Arthur asked them, looking between his two children, Hermione and Harry.

"Yes sir," the four nodded.

"Go get your things, Mum and I will be at the Leaky Cauldron at five, so you can meet us there."

"No trouble you hear me? Leave those nasty Slytherin kids alone, and try not to provoke any mischief," Molly warned them all. She and Arthur walked away then.

"What do you think Fred and George are going to do?" Ron asked, standing on tiptoe to try and catch a glimpse of his brothers in the crowd.

"I have no idea," Harry answered, looking in the direction Ron was.

"Let's get some ice-cream and catch up on our summers, then we can get what we need," Hermione suggested, taking Ron and Harry by the hand. Harry grasped Ginny's hand and the group moved off towards the ice-cream shop.

PLEASE REVIEW! Again, sorry about the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

It was awhile later before they were sitting around sharing the largest sundae there was.

"My mum and I went into Ireland for a short stay in Dublin," Hermione was saying as they sat down, she was smiling and wearing an Irish Quidditch pin.

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, and we met the Chaser for the Dublin Darkness, they're a new young team that's going straight to the top, Flanney, Joseph Flanney. He's really nice and only about our age."

Harry hadn't heard anything about this new team and it interested him. But the look on Ron's face was begging him to change the subject so he did.

"Did you do the Potions essay?" he asked the bushy-haired girl.

"Of course, all three and a half feet. You?"

"Yeah, I just need to double check a few facts."

"Did you hear about little Pansy?" An old witch sat down at the table near theirs with a young girl of about twenty.

"No ma'am, what's happened?"

"She's been engaged." The old witch smiled toothlessly.

"Oh grandmamma, this is exciting, my little cousin is getting married."

"To a Malfoy if things go through."

"But isn't Pansy…more for her own kind?" the young woman raised her eyebrows, making her point.

"Ahh, that's right. She spends so much time with boys it's hard to remember she's a lesbian," the elder laughed and signaled a waiter to take her order.

"So, erm, what did you do Ron?"

"Mum and Dad went to visit Charlie in Romania, Percy sent a letter, Fred and George's store is doing real well, Ginny went out with a boy from the town near the Burrow. Same old stuff," Ron shrugged.

"I asked what you did though Ron," Harry said, smiling.

"I spent most of the summer practicing for Quidditch this season." Ron said, taking a large bite of sundae.

"Good, I think if we train real hard, we could have a chance at the cup this year," Harry said, pointing with his spoon to accent his point.

"We have a shot even if we don't practice, we have you Harry."

"But what about the team once I graduate? I don't want them to be left completely unprepared."

"Let's talk about something we all have in common," Hermione stopped them and plucked the cherry from atop the ice-cream.

"I think you should all talk about how much Gryffindors suck," a smooth drawl told them from nearby.

The three turned to see Malfoy and Zabini standing there with a vanilla ice-cream cone topped with walnut pieces. Blaise smirked and licked the ice-cream, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, angry.

"Nothing from you muggle-girl," Malfoy sneered and took the cone from his companion.

"Leave us alone Malfoy, we don't want to deal with you or your pet dog right now," Harry said, glaring at them both.

Blaise's upper lip curled back and he glared harshly, "if anyone here's a dog Potter, it's your little red poodle there."

"Can't you come up with anything better than that?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of ice-cream as though she didn't care they were there.

"Can't you come up with anything new to ask when we insult you?" Malfoy asked.

"Piss off Malfoy, go home and count your money, why don't you?" Ron snarled and stuck his spoon into the sundae rather viciously.

"Ooh," Blaise smirked and walked over, leaning close to the red-head his smirked. "Angry that you'll always be second-hand Weasely?"

"Have fun being the Wonder Boy," Malfoy whispered evilly in Harry's ear as he passed. Then the two walked away, sliding into the crowd.

Harry's insides chilled as the warmth of the blonde disappeared and he saw Ron shudder.

"I don't like either of them at all," Hermione frowned angrily.

"Me either," Ron added hurriedly, but his eyes betrayed him, they followed the Slytherins into the crowd.

"Let's finish our sundae and go get our things." Harry didn't want to spend much time there anymore.

"Yeah." Ron nodded and they finished up, paid and left. Harry rushed them through buying supplies and kept his eyes out for the infuriating blonde head. He didn't see it again until they returned to the Leaky Cauldron that night for diner with the rest of the Weasely clan.

They walked in and saw Draco Malfoy standing with Blaise, Pansy, Theodore Nott, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle as well as Terry Boot and Zacharias Smith. They were seated around two tables pushed together, smoking cigarettes, drinking an assortment of alcohol and playing a wizard version of poker. Harry looked over and saw Blaise wearing a neon green shirt reading "My boyfriend's got a giant penis, Ha Ha." Harry raised his eyebrows and looked over the group dressed mostly in punk-rock Muggle attire and he wondered why.

"What the hell does that git think he's doing?" Ron hissed, motioning towards Malfoy. The blonde had stood, put out his cigarette in the end of his bright blue martini and started to walk in their general direction. Harry looked over the blonde, a pair of large black pants with chain bondage straps and a tight black shirt with "Subhumans" written in orange. His white hair was tossed carelessly and his eyes were accented by black eyeliner.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged him.

"Oh, Potter, didn't expect to see you." Malfoy seemed to have not even noticed him before that moment and it angered Harry. Not noticed?

"What's with the get-up Ferret-Boy?"

"There's a concert at the Sunlight Club we're going to."

"The Sunlight Club? That's a vampire hang-out, something you want to tell us Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking over the pale boy with disgust.

"Not unless there's something you want to know Weasely." Draco rolled his eyes and handed Tom a galleon for a glass of bourbon. Malfoy took it and walked back to the table, retaking his seat next to Blaise who had just won the hand and congratulated himself with kissing Malfoy's cheek. The table laughed with their Prince and Harry tore away from the scene and walked to where the Weaselys were getting ready to order dinner. Harry sat with his back to the group and concentrated on the meal and conversation around him.

It didn't go to well, he kept trying to hear the Slytherin conversation, it infuriated him, they're large group of close-knit friends who could slid effortlessly around the London, being the heirs of the greatest fortunes in the world, standing on their little pedestals of untouchable purity, it pissed him the fuck off.

He wanted to be up there too.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stayed to bid goodbye to the Weasleys after dinner, he and Hermione sat there for a moment, she was staying at the Cauldron as well. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the Slytherins had gone while he was fuming. He sighed and caught Hermione's eye on accident.

"What is it you want from them?"

"What?"

"You were watching them, the Slytherins, all of dinner and I saw your conversation with Malfoy earlier. Is it Malfoy?- do you want something from him?"

"I…" Harry sighed and took her hand, he led her upstairs to his room and sat her down on the bed. "It sounds twisted and weird and you're going to think I'm nutters but…I want to be like them 'Mione."

"What?"

"They're perfect."

"I-"

"No, listen, they're all gorgeous, rich, smarter than any other house collectively, and they're popular. Did you see how many of them there were tonight? A group that large that can trust each other enough to dress like muggles when they're all children of Death Eaters? That's a sign of really close friendship Hermione, something like that doesn't come too often. They're famous, the lot of them, for being the leaders of tomorrow in the Wizarding World. Heirs to incredible things. It's mind-boggling how privileged they are. But they take it in stride and they're human enough to go out to a concert and dance." It wasn't everything he wanted. He wanted the upbringing where he learnt to hide his feelings, where he had masks that fell so effortlessly into place it was like breathing. He could hide himself and his pain, if he were one of them. He wouldn't have to worry about screaming in the night or crying in his sleep, if he were like them. He would be untouchable and no one would be able to tell him how he felt.

"Harry, that may be true but it's a skewed version of their world, they've got it a lot harder than you realize."

"How so?"

"You've met Lucius Malfoy."

"Yeah, but I saw him earlier today, he really does care about his son, gives him anything, lets him do whatever."

"In private." Hermione countered. "In public he treats his son and everyone else like shit."

"So, at least he's there and when the doors close he loves his son."

There was a silence. "Harry…are you sure it's their lifestyle you're after?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It seems to me it's more the fact that they have families, fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters. That's what you want."

Another silence followed. "I think you're on to something."

Harry fell into a fidgeting sleep that night, and he didn't want to dream but he did.

_There was a street around him, in muggle London, street lamps cast circles of light on the sidewalk, perfectly spaced to leave not but a few feet of mediocre shadows between them. Down a ways he saw a pub front and he walked towards it. He sensed something a miss about the establishment but went inside. It was empty and silent though the lights were on, a fire crackled merrily in the hearth and even a few drinks sat out half-way finished. _

_Frowning Harry saw a stair case that didn't seem quite right, he went to it and ran right into a wall. Confused, he pushed out towards the steps but hit the barrier again. He put his face up close to it and saw it was paint on the wooden wall of the pub, a painting. He sighed and was about to step away when a little knot in the wood caught his eye, it seemed to have a worn away spot just the size of a thumb. He reached slowly towards it and pressed. _

_The painted wall shifted and fell back to create a downward facing staircase and he heard dulled cheering. Walking slowly down he saw the walls of this passage were painted and marked. Names, hearts, slogans, phrases and insults surrounded him in vibrant neon paints._

"_Jesse and Layna 4ever"_

"_Piss in boots"_

"_Vampires suck better."_

_Then he saw a huge block letter style sign. "SUNLIGHT CLUB" it read and beneath it he saw "Vampires Love the Sunlight". He knew immediately he was in the club he'd heard Malfoy talking about earlier. _

_He walked down and through a heavy steal door and saw a huge swarm of people, bars wrapped around two walls of the room and a stage took over the wall opposite the entrance. He saw the dance floor was packed and cages hung a few feet over head with half naked dancers in them. Men and women. He saw someone climb on a bar and start dancing with a vampire already up there, it was Zabini. Harry saw the band on the stage and they looked ethereal in all white and silver while the clubbers were mostly in blacks and reds. _

"_There's something, babe."_

_Harry looked around and spotted Malfoy in the mosh pit at the front._

"_Something, darling."_

_He started moving through the crowd and found that since he was a dream he only had to walk through people. _

"_I think you should die."_

_As he neared Malfoy the boy stopped and pulled himself out of the crowd, he came face to face with dream-Harry but turned and went to the bar._

"_But I'd be lonely with you gone."_

_Harry was startled by their close encounter. The silver in his eyes was so incredibly alive, it was glittering in the dark and moving like a pool of liquid. He sighed and turned to leave. He rushed out and up the stairs again, barely registering a large signature near the exit "Blondes aren't Bitches. –Draco "Darling" Malfoy"_

He awoke to sun in the room and saw a pair of perfect, living silver eyes in the air above him, surrounded by a barely visible outline of the owner. The ghost form of Draco was laying over him, just staring. In the instant the vision was gone.

Harry sat up quickly and breathed out, scared and confused by this vision. "What the hell?"

"HOLY CRAP!" Draco was awakened by the scream.

"What? What's happening?" He sat up and looked around, immediately regretting sitting up, his head throbbed loudly and painfully at him. Blaise was standing there, completely naked, staring at his left thigh. On it was a tattoo, of a black Imp sitting on a white rose with the words "Opposites Attract" written in scrawling pen.

"I HAVE A TATTOO!" Blaise screamed, making a whimpering noise. He looked up and for a second it looked like he had emerald green eyes and a pair of thick round spectacles. Draco blinked and frowned at him, but it was gone, just Blaise remained.

"-Wha?" Draco shook his head, mind muddled from a hangover and definite confusion.

"Tattoo, Draco, tattoo," Blaise pointed at it again and gave his friend a look.

"So?" Draco shrugged, but then the significance of it set upon him. Purebloods didn't do anything muggle, tattoos were muggle, very muggle. "Holy crap, Blaise, you have a tattoo."

"I KNOW!" Blaise whimpered and he breathed heavily for a second. "How can we cover this up?"

"Wait, I-I have a charm or something, somewhere to hide those sorts of things." Draco stood and went to a shelf of books. "Uhm." Taking one book he flipped through to a charm. "Here, okay _marcuro incognius_." He pointed his wand at it. In a moment it had faded away to be nothing but normal tan skin.

"Oh, thank-god." Blaise sighed and hugged his friend.

"Blaise, I love you and your hugs, but not when we're both naked."

"Right," Blaise stepped back and with a smile, went to his bed and pulled out some pants from the suitcase at the foot.

Draco turned to look at his own bed and for a second he saw the ghostly form of Harry Potter sprawled out on the bed and tangled in the sheets. Frowning, Draco walked to the bed and seated himself on it, as he did the form disappeared.

Sighing, the Malfoy heir stood and dressed himself. _What a strange day already. _

Thanx for reviews you all!

XOXO-Firestorm.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry about how long this chapter was. My muse for this story shot herself somehow. I really do apologize. Please forgive me. **

**All the reviewers have been great and I hope you haven't lost faith in a cute little fic like this one.**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

Sighing, the Malfoy heir stood and dressed himself.

It wasn't until about noon that Draco and his companion made it downstairs to the pub. A muggle woman was sitting with her boyfriend in a booth talking loudly about her work. Malfoy wrinkled his nose and seated himself at the bar, far away from the muggles. Blaise sat next to him and Tom gave set a pot of tea on the counter before them.

"You two should go into the alley fer a little while. She'll be here fer another couple o' hours," Tom said, using his rag to wipe out a glass.

"Will she now? Who is she?" Draco poured a cup and drank some, Blaise did the same.

"Just some woman, no one ter worry about really, but regular conversations are out o' the question, if she hears something odd, who knows what'll happen."

"I suppose, tell Lucius and Vaden where we are," Draco set a galleon down, "thank-you for the tea."

Tom nodded, took the galleon and gave back a pair of sickles. "No trouble at all."

Draco and Blaise were in the Alley when a hunchbacked witch hobbled up and shoved a rusted metal goblet at them, "spare a knut?" she squawked and rattled the goblet, making the knut in there rattle viciously against the sides.

Draco and Blaise moved away from her but she pursued them, leaning heavily on a twisted wood cane. "help the poor, spare a knut," she squawked again. One eyes was larger than the other and protruded greatly over her sunken cheeks. It was set farther from her long, hooked nose than the other one and slightly up more. Her lips were lopsided and her fly-away gray hair stuck at every angle from under a shredded up and grimy hat.

"Look, ma'am, I really don't have-"

"You have a knut?" she rattled the goblet again and looked at the two hopefully.

"I-" Draco inhaled through his nose which was a mistake, the dirty, molded smell of the woman infiltrated him and nearly made him gag. Feeling incredibly bad for her he relented a galleon and turned to move away with Blaise at his arm.

"Thank-you, may your dreams be full of clarity and beautiful things," she said in her oddly pitched voice. Draco turned sharply and looked at her, the vision he'd had that morning was clear as day, he didn't know what it meant but he could still see the shape of Potter's beautiful body tangled in his sheet. It must have been a coincidence that this woman said that.

Shaking it from his head, Malfoy moved off again. Behind him he heard her ask another passer-by for a knut.

"Why'd you give her anything Drake? You've always said the poor deserve what happens to them," Blaise said as they steered themselves into a book and coffee shop.

"She was more forceful than most, I didn't want her to touch me. I had to get her away some how," Draco shrugged.

Blaise didn't believe this for one second. Draco had a philanthropic streak in him and most likely he thought she could use the money to buy food or something.

They seated themselves at table on the second story up a twisted flight of stairs. The chairs were huge, stuffed arm chairs with a blue and orange chessboard table between them. A waitress brought them their usual in their usual cups and smiled.

Draco drank a mocha in the blue and white polka dot cup with the orange stripped saucer. Blaise had a triple shot latte in the black cup on a tiny pink and green checkered saucer. The cups were huge and some had chunks taken out of them with spell-o-tape holding the crack from leaking. It was character as Belle called it. Belle owned the place and was the one who'd just served them. She used to work as a cook for the Malfoys before Narcissa helped her start her own business in Diagon Alley.

"Hello there little Masters, pleasure as always," she pulled a set of chess pieces out of no-where and set them down on the table. "Be back later with your scones."

"Thank-you Belle," Draco gave her a heart-melting smile like always and watched the chess pieces sort themselves out.

"The band last night, what were they called?" Blaise asked.

"Catch 97. They were Elves and I'm fairly certain Pansy ended up taking one to bed with her."

"Catch 97," Blaise repeated this.

Below them in the shop Hermione Granger walked in with Ron Weasely. "-I can't believe Harry would think like that. Just because they have families doesn't mean they're good people," she was saying. Draco and Blaise leant forward to watch over the edge of the second floor and to hear better.

"They're Slytherins, of course they're not good people. I think he's just going through a little phase, he'll be better soon and he'll remember he has us, better than family because we're friends."

Hermione turned to Ron and smiled softly. For some reason she was rather taken with him. She planted a quick kiss on his lips, still shy about PDA and blushed as she turned back to give her order to the older witch behind the counter.

Draco cringed at that but smirked at what he'd found out. Potter was jealous of him? All because he had a mother and a father? How wonderous! Blaise knew this and was himself rather delighted with the revelation.

"Do you know what this means Blaise?"

"Blackmail."

Draco sneered and sipped his mocha. Life was getting better and he relaxed into his seat and closed his eyes for a second before his turn came in the chess game.

"_I hate you." Harry was looking at a picture of Peter Pettigrew in a photo album. Draco knew him through his visits to the manor to ogle Narcissa. "You got my parents killed. You sold them out." Harry was sitting on his bed in the his room at the Leaky Cauldron, the album on his lap. With a heavy, heart felt sigh he said, "I wish you'd gotten me killed too." _

_He slammed the album shut and in a fit of anger through it across the room. _

Draco snapped his eyes open and realized they'd not been closed more than a minute. Had that really just happened? Was he magically able to see Potter wherever he was and whatever he was doing?

Harry felt bad for throwing the album and quickly retrieved it, inspecting for damage. None existed and he opened it up to the first picture of himself and his parents when he was not more than a week or two old.

"Why am I such an arse hole?" Harry touched the picture lightly and then closed the album again, setting it aside. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His mind drifted off as he fell into a short slumber.

_Draco was in the crowds, his blonde hair touched with unnatural color as the lights sped by. Faeries of every color sped through the space above the crowd, sometimes throwing down dust that created a high for the person who inhaled it. Pansy was pulled on stage and began to dance with the bass player. He was rather taken with her for he motioned for her to go backstage and wait till the set was over._

"_I can't get enough of the way you walk," the singer belted, jumping in a circle and twisting the snaking microphone cord around him._

"_The way your hips move like they'll throw the earth off course," he sang and the crowd screamed. _

"_Stand down, sweet lady, hold me down, sweet lady_

"_Walk my way and tell me your," he paused for a second and everyone held their breath, "name!" the word rang through the club and it exploded again._

_Draco found himself dancing with a vampire named Elex who he'd met a year ago in Romania during a huge music festival. Elex was a black haired young man with golden eyes that in that light were flaming green. Draco glanced back at him and saw Harry Potter in his place, smirking a little and breathing hard as they moved._

_The song changed._

"_There's something, babe."_

_Draco threw himself into the mosh pit, barely registering that Blaise and climbed on the bar with Elex._

"_Something, darling."_

_Draco felt someone hit his shin but he didn't notice as the next line screamed out._

"_I think you should die."_

_Malfoy stopped and pulled himself out of the crowd, he came face to face with an almost ghostly version of Harry Potter. Startled in walked by it and to the bar for a drink, to convince himself he'd not really seen that. _

That was all last night.

Draco could distinctly remember it.

That was what three visions of the Potter boy?

Was his subconscious saying something? Would he listen? Probably not.

Blaise picked up a pawn he'd won and threw it at the distracted blonde. It hit him hard in the temple. Draco turned sharply and glared at his friend.

"Your move," the Italian said simply.

Below them Ron and Hermione had found a table, conveniently placed just below the pureblood boys, Hermione was talking to him about something.

"I do worry about Harry though, he's got…well a lot going on all of the sudden. Maybe we should take him for dinner in muggle London?" Hermione suggested.

"That would be okay," Ron nodded and took a sip of the Italian soda they were sharing.

"We should convince him that those nasty Slytherins may have families but they certainly aren't anything to aspire to be," Hermione stated.

"Sure," Ron wasn't listening. Just agreeing with her.


End file.
